A Crime of Passion
by Attila12
Summary: The sequel to Unrequited Love. It will eventually end up as a threeshot with short chapters. Basically, Kyle cheats on Melissa and Dante is very mad.
1. Part 1

_Okay, due to popular demand, I decided to make this sequel to Unrequited Love. It will have three parts. They will be short, but I wanted to make it a three-shot as there are three definite sections to the story. Anyway, here's part one!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. _**

* * *

Dante watched TV with the other five pokemon as he waited for Melissa to come home. She was currently at the movies with her human friend, Cassie. Personally, he wanted to watch Spongebob or Lost, but he had been overruled by four of the five females, who wanted to watch As the World Turns. He was lucky that he had learned to kind of like soap operas. Otherwise, he'd be in a living Hell. It was hard being the only male in a house of seven females.

"Dammit, Holden. I can't believe you forgot your anniversary! Lily's gonna kill you," he whispered under his breath as he watched the show.

Just then, the door opened and Melissa came running in. Tears streamed down her face as she ran up the stairs to her room. He heard her bedroom door slam shut behind her and felt worry begin to flood his brain. _'What happened? Did she get in a fight with Cassie? Did someone tease or hurt her?' _he thought to himself in slight panic as he raced up the stairs to find out.

He knocked on the oak door of her room. He heard no response, so he pressed the side of his head to the cool wood. The sound of crying came to his ears, causing his chest to feel heavy. It was as if his heart wanted to cry along, but its lack of eyes caused it to become waterlogged with the unshed tears.

He turned the brass knob and pushed the door open. He poked his head in and saw her lying on her bed with her head in her pillow. "Melissa? What's wrong?" he asked softly, his voice practically dripping with concern.

She didn't seem to be able to hear him over her own sobs and whimpers.

He walked closer until he was close enough to touch her. He gently laid a clawed hand on her shoulder, finally getting her attention.

"Dante? What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice being distorted by the spasms in her throat that were the effects of her weeping.

"He lives here," someone said from the doorway.

Dante turned his head just in time to see Storm slap Fox on the back of the head with her wing. Gwen shushed the whining Ninetales before motioning to Dante to carry on. He guessed that Luna and Electra's absence was due to the fact that they were addicted to their soaps and would not leave the TV during one.

He sighed and turned back to Melissa. "I came to check on you. Are you okay? What happened?" he paused before adding "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Melissa took a deep breath to calm her sorrow wracked body before explaining. "Okay. I was at the movies with Cassie and we were having a good time. But then, we noticed that Kyle was there too. I was about to go say hi to him, but then he started making out with the girl next to him!" Tears began to fill her big, brown eyes once more. "I've never felt so used and humiliated!"

Dante felt a weird combination of emotions emerge in his body. He was enraged that the dirt-bag had hurt her, while he was deeply sad that she was hurt in the first place. At the same time, he actually felt a little relieved and even a bit happy that her relationship with Kyle was definitely over and at the same time incredibly guilty for daring to be happy at all.

Basically, he was just as much an emotional wreck as the human girl beside him.

"Are you sure it was Kyle? Theaters are pretty dark," Fox said, bringing Dante out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Cassie walked over to chew him out and I saw his face and heard his voice before I ran away," Melissa replied as Gwen came over to hug her, trying to comfort her in any way she could.

As much as he wanted to comfort her, he couldn't take being in the room any longer. His own emotions were clouding his thoughts, rendering him unable to think straight. And the sight of the girl he loved being in so much pain was just too much. He was unable to breathe in the crowded room, so he went out into the hallway. Storm was there as well. She hated to be crowded.

"I'm gonna rip that boy's eyes from his head with my talons and keep them as a trophy. He's gonna be beggin' for death when I get a hold of him," the Staravia announced as she began to spread her wings.

Dante put a hand on her shoulder. "No. That scum-bag's mine. He's gonna rue the day he caused Melissa so much pain." His hands went to his neck. He untied the scarf and handed it to Storm. "I don't want that to get stained. Please keep it safe," he instucted before running down the stairs.

"GIVE HIM HELL DANTE!" she called after him as she tied his beloved piece of fabric around her talon.

* * *

_Well, it looks like Dante was right about Kyle all along. You'll find out what happens to that piece of crap next chapter. Until then, Attila out!_


	2. Part 2

_Okay, here's part two. I am warning you ahead of time that this chapter contains major violent scenes. Please review and tell me if I wrote these well. I need work on my action scenes, but I think I did well._

**_Disclaimer: Attila does not own Pokemon. _**

* * *

Dante ran down the street, heading toward the Kyle's house. He didn't know where it was, but he was tracking the cheater's scent, knowing that it would eventually lead him to his destination. Finally, he reached the house where the slime-ball's scent was strongest.

With a cry of rage, he swung his bladed arms, turning the door into splinters. He lept through and scanned the room. He felt his blood boil when he spotted his intended victim on the couch, locking lips with some blond girl.

_'That bastard doesn't even care about how much pain he's caused Melissa! He deserves what I'm going to do to him,'_ he thought as his teeth grinded together in his jaw. His pupils narrowed into slits, his fists clenched, his nostrils flared and a snarl escaped his throat, gaining Kyle's attention.

"What the hell?" he said as he adjusted his shirt. "Lizard dude? What are you doing here?"

"DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Dante bellowed as he lunged at Kyle. He snatched his victim's arm in his jaws and flung him across the room to prevent accidentally hurting the girl. He grinned in satisfaction as the cheater hit the wall and slid to the ground with a groan.

The girl started screaming, but Dante didn't care. He lowered his head and ran at the boy. His head collided with his victim's gut with a loud 'thump'.

Another wave of sadistic pleasure ran through his body when he heard the scum groan, his agony showing in his expression.

The large pokemon grabbed his neck and pulled him to his feet, putting enough pressure into his grip to make breathing difficult for the boy.

"This is for the misery you caused me!" he growled as he lifted a clawed foot and kicked as hard as he could, aiming for the sensitive area between his legs.

Kyle cried out in severe pain. His knees buckled, but the Sceptile's grip on his neck kept him up, causing him to gag and choke as his lungs screamed for oxygen.

"And this is for the misery you caused Melissa!" Dante snarled as he raked a clawed hand across the bastard's face, knowing that the boy couldn't understand his words, but saying them anyway for his own sake.

Kyle bellowed as his crimson blood streamed down his face, clouding his vision and staining his yellow hoodie.

Dante released his hold on the teen's neck, allowing him to sink to the floor and breath deeply to sooth his burning lungs. The Sceptile wanted him to suffer more before he died.

The cheater tried to crawl away, but Dante delivered a kick to his ribs. He knew by the sickening cracking sound that at least one of the criminal's ribs were broken by it.

Dante was glad that the girl had run upstairs in fear. He didn't want to see this.

The Sceptile slammed the boy with his tail, causing further damage to his ribs before he lowered his head to look the boy in the eyes. He enjoyed what he saw in those ugly, icy blue eyes, although he was a bit disgusted with himself for it.

He saw fear.

Dante smirked sadistically. "You have a good reason to fear me. Soon, I will send you to Hell and you'll meet the king of fear himself. But first, I want to make you fear me more."

Kyle seemed to at least partially understand his point. His eyes widened and he whimpered as the large, reptilian pokemon gave him a look of absolute hate and disgust.

Then, Dante jerked his head down and sank his needle-sharp teeth into the criminal's calf, enjoying the sound of his victim's screams of anguish and the taste of his blood as it dripped down his teeth and onto his toung. He shook his head back and forth to shred the flesh and muscle until he could smell the boy's fear.

Dante dropped the leg and kneeled on the floor beside the offender. He pressed one clawed hand to his back, holding him down as he drew back his bladed arm.

"This is for Melissa," he said softly as he aimed for the back of his victim's neck and swung his arm.

Kyle closed his eyes tight and waited for his death. After a few moments of nothing happening, he hesitantly opened his eyes. His entire body sagged with relief as Pokemon Control subdued the enraged Sceptile before tranquilizing him, causing the reptile to collapse on the floor as his body refused to obey his mind.

"You lucky piece of shit," Dante mumbled groggily before being consumed by darkness.

* * *

_Oh no! What's going to happen to Dante now? Tune in chapter three to discover the answer. As for now, Attila... out!_


	3. Part 3

_Okay, here's the third and final part of A Crime of Passion. I hope you all enjoyed the story!_

* * *

"Dante, I tried, I really did. But they think you're dangerous and vicious. They said... they said that they're going to have to put you down!" Melissa said, her voice being obscured by the sobs that were rising in her throat.

The Sceptile felt despair fill his heart as well. Not only was he chained, caged and on death row, now Melissa was in emotional pain again and there was nothing he could do to make her feel any better. "I'm so sorry, Melissa. I should have been thinking more clearly," he said, hanging his head in shame.

"I don't get it, Dante. You're usually so thoughtful and gentle, how could you just attempt murder without thinking about the consequences?" she asked, tears beginning to fill her chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know, Melissa," Dante said guiltily. "It's just that seeing you in so much pain just killed me on the inside. So I inflicted pain on the person who caused you pain and now I'm going to get killed on the outside."

"Dante, that was sweet of you, but it was also kind of stupid. You gave up your life to get revenge on someone who hurt your friend's feelings. I think that is way to high a price to pay," Melissa replied in a slightly exasperated voice.

Dante bit his lip. _'I really want to tell her, but what if she doesn't feel the same? And what if she does? She'll just be even more upset when they put me down! Besides, it'll confuse her. Human and pokemon relationships are frowned on in our society.' _He sighed. _'But I'm about to die. Doesn't she have the right to know?'_ He took a deep breath. "Melissa, about that. You're more than a friend to me, much more. I love you, Melissa."

Melissa felt her eyes widen. _'Be rational about this, he probably means family-type love,'_ she thought to herself as she tried to calm down her heart. "I know that I'm like a sister to you, but..."

"No, you're not," he interrupted. "I don't love you in the way that a brother loves a sister. I love you in the way that a man loves his wife." He took a deep breath and turned his head away. He couldn't look her in the eye anymore. "I know this is very awkward for you and I know that you love me as a friend or a brother, but I just had to get if off of my chest. You have the right to know. If you don't want to speak to me anymore while I'm still here, then I'll understand."

Melissa's eyes softened. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that? I'd never want to stop talking to you, especially now." She took a deep breath. "Look, truth is, it looks like we both made assumptions and we both were intimidated by the whole 'pokephilia is wrong' rule." She took another deep breath to calm her racing heart. "I love you too, Dante. In the same way that you love me. I've been denying my own heart with thoughts of it being sick or wrong to love your pokemon, but now I see the truth. Pokemon are just as smart and emotional as humans, so what's so bad about it? I am not ashamed to say that I love you."

Dante felt his eyes widen. He moved as close to the bars as he could get and held out his hands, both since a pair of cuffs held his wrists together. Melissa reached in through the bars and grabbed one of his hands tenderly. They were both smiling and crying at the same time. Smiling because they had confessed, and crying because they realized that their happiness would be short lived.

Just then, the Monferno in the cage next to his sighed happily. "I just love happy endings," she said in a dreamy voice as she watched them, her hands folded against her cheek.

Melissa looked at her in surprise and sadness. "What do you mean happy endings? The stupid government is going to kill him without even listening to his side of the story!"

The Monferno rubbed her chin. "Hmm, that does sound rather tragic. Tell you what, I'll help you guys out! Good guys need a break sometimes."

Dante cocked and eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the Monferno lit up and her body started to change shape. They thought she was evolving, but then the light dimmed. They gaped at the pokemon that now stood there, watching them with big, baby blue eyes and giggling at the expressions on their faces.

"MEW?!" they exclaimed in unison.

The pink kitten giggled. "In the fur! I got busted for robbing a candy store and was chillin' here for awhile. Now, I'm gonna help you guys out! I hate how unfair life is sometimes."

"What are you going to do?" Dante inquired.

"I'm going to wipe the memory of you being an attacker out of the minds of everybody involved except for you two, but I will keep Dante's message in the mind of the victim. Also, I'm going to teleport all the evidence away and teleport you two back to your home!" she told them, her tail swinging back and forth.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mew! Is there anyway I could ever repay you?" Melissa said, smiling happily and her eyes shining with joy and tears of happiness.

"Yeah. Be happy and while you're at it, try to make things a little more fair for everyone. One person can make a big difference and there's two of you," Mew replied with a grin.

"It's a deal," Dante told her.

Then, Mew's eyes lit up. A huge flash of light temporarily blinded the girl and her pokemon lover. Once they could see again, they realized that they were at their home and Dante's chains were gone.

Melissa squealed in delight and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek before saying "How lucky are we?!"

He smiled at her tenderly. "Very. That was close. But it's not over yet. Like Mew said, the world can be very unfair and afraid of things that they don't understand."

The girl lowered her eyes in thought. "You're right. Until things change, we'll have to keep our love a secret from all but those who will understand and accept it. I think I can manage that, can you?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes. Until things change for the better, I'm willing to hide my love from the ignorant people to protect us, to protect you."

Melissa looked him in the eyes and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Dante," she said before pulling herself up and kissing him.

He kissed her back. "And I love you, Melissa," he said as they parted.

Meanwhile, Mew watched from the window in the form of a Pidgey. "Yep, you just gotta love happy endings!" she said with a giggle before flying off to find some gummi worms.

* * *

_Well, it's over. Yes, I used Mew as a plot device. I figured that she probably has the same abilities as Mewtwo, but she's more likely to get put in the pokemon pound. And yes, I realize that the ending was a bit stupid, bit I like it. Now, please hit the indigo button and review!_


End file.
